


I Deserve A Hug

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 2, Suicidal Thoughts, The Pool Scene (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles was ready to crash into his bed and sleep for the next twelve hours when suddenly Derek was standing inside his room. Stiles hadn’t even changed yet, still dressed in his chlorine stenched clothes, but Derek obviously found the time to shower or something because he was looking just fine.





	I Deserve A Hug

Stiles was ready to crash into his bed and sleep for the next twelve hours when suddenly Derek was standing inside his room. Stiles hadn’t even changed yet, still dressed in his chlorine stenched clothes, but Derek obviously found the time to shower or something because he was looking just fine.

“Urgh. Really?” Stiles asked and then flopped down on the bed anyway, just to spite Derek. “What kind of emergency could be happening right now? The last one isn’t even over for two hours. There has to be some kind of rule. A rule where humans get at least a day off after one incident,” Stiles mumbled into his bedding.

“Why didn’t you let go?” Derek asked him, without reacting to his ramble and Stiles turned enough to look at him with one eye.

“What?”

“You could have let go at any point. Save yourself. Make it easier for you. Why didn’t you?” Derek asked again and now Stiles sat up.

“Are you insane? Did you spend too much time underwater? Is this some sign of brain damage?” Stiles questioned and he was seriously concerned now.

Of course he would never let go of Derek. Derek had to know that, right?

“I said that I’m going to fight the kanima when the paralysis wears off. You said…” Derek trailed off and Stiles huffs.

“I said ‘You think that’s the reason I keep you alive right now?’. I remember that part. I didn’t spend a few minutes under water.”

“It should have been more than a few minutes,” Derek lowly said and Stiles had enough.

“Shut the fuck up,” he told Derek and threw a pillow at his face. “You don’t get to talk about yourself like that after I spent two hours keeping you alive,” Stiles decided and Derek looked down at the pillow in his hands.

“But I don’t understand that. Why would you?” he asked again and he sounded honestly confused.

“Because I trust you? Because I actually kinda like you? And because it was the right thing to do?” Stiles gave back.

“I didn’t know about the kanima before, I swear,” Derek says, and even though jumping thoughts are usually Stiles’ specialty, Derek is pretty good at them too.

“Okay?”

“I really only realized it when it was scared off by his reflection. My… there were stories about that kind of shape shifter. Fairytales almost. I didn’t realize.”

“I believe you, Derek,” Stiles told him, because it seemed a lot like Derek needed him to say that. Not that it wasn’t true anyway.

Derek gave a short, sharp nod, before he settled into silence again. It was Stiles who broke it.

“You know I would have never let you drown, right? Calling Scott, I thought it would get us out of there faster, and I would always come back for you. I wouldn’t leave you to die,” he quietly told Derek.

“You never did so far,” Derek admitted, sounding honestly surprised at that, and Stiles scoffed.

“Dude, maybe you should not get yourself into trouble so often,” Stiles told him before a violent shiver worked its way over his body.

“You’re cold,” Derek stated and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“No kidding. I just treaded water for two hours. I am decidedly not in training.”

“And you didn’t even change yet,” Derek said with an unhappy frown.

“No time. I had to go see if Lydia was still there, and then the after game stuff still happened and I just came home like three minutes before you arrived.”

“Go shower,” Derek almost commanded and pulled him up from the bed only to shove him towards the door.

“Don’t think you can leave yet,” Stiles said with a pointed finger at Derek. “This was a life or death situation and I deserve a hug.”

“You reek of chlorine.”

“Alright, got it, shower first. Jeez, you and your delicate nose,” Stiles grumbled but he made his way over to pick up some clothes before he slipped into the bathroom.

He felt better after a hot shower, but he was also dead on his feet, and half convinced that Derek would be gone anyway. But when he entered the room, Derek was still there, waiting for him and Stiles just took a deep breath before he dumped his things and rushed over to Derek, who willingly opened his arms for him.

Even though Stiles wasn’t freezing anymore, Derek was still blessedly warm and Stiles burrowed closer to him, hoping to leech some of that heat off him.

“You need to sleep,” Derek told him and Stiles could feel his chest rumble.

“You need to stay,” Stiles mumbled and then immediately took a step back. “Not what I meant to say at all,” he quickly rushed out but Derek only looked quizzically at him.

“You want me to stay?” he carefully asked and Stiles groaned.

“Whatever. I don’t know. Yes, maybe?”

Derek looked around Stiles room like it could give him some answers to Stiles rambling but in the end his gaze fell back on Stiles.

“Go to bed, Stiles,” Derek told him and Stiles tried not to let his disappointment show on his face.

“Alright, sure, whatever,” he grumbled and flopped down on his bed again, but this time making sure to be wrapped up in his blankets.

He had his back to Derek, not wanting to see him go, so he startled when his mattress suddenly dipped under his weight.

“Sleep. I’ll be here,” Derek whispered and Stiles turned around to him.

Derek was propped up by the head board, on top of the blankets, but he wasn’t wearing his shoes and Stiles counted it as a victory.

He scooted closer to Derek until he could rest his forehead against his arm, until he could feel Derek’s warmth.

“Thank you,” Stiles mumbled.

“Thank you for saving my life and not letting go,” Derek gave back just as quietly and Stiles allowed himself a small smile.

“You’re welcome, dude,” he gave back right before he drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Derek was watching out for him.

 

 


End file.
